


See the Sunlight

by DoreyG



Series: On the Clock [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen's Nice Wrists, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, mentioned rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Barry - John, Henry, <i>whatever</i> fake name he's wearing today - doesn't flinch from his touch is after their first fuck, when they're both cooling down and he's reached out to try and rub some life back into his boy's still raw wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Thank you so much for all the lovely responses to the last one! This is just a short thing, but I thought I'd post it anyway - and a longer continuation is still, hopefully, in the works! :)
> 
> ...And, yes, we've already progressed from Neruda to Ke$ha title-wise. I truly dread to think what'll come next.

The first time that Barry - John, Henry, _whatever_ fake name he's wearing today - doesn't flinch from his touch is after their first fuck, when they're both cooling down and he's reached out to try and rub some life back into his boy's still raw wrists.

No, all he gets is a _glare_ instead. And it says a lot for his life now, a lot for his life in _general_ , that he regards that as an improvement, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you're okay," he offers, still gently rubbing. And then, when that fails to get more than an arched eyebrow: "aftercare is a vital part of the process, kid. We got pretty rough back there, if you didn't notice, I'd hate for you to go running to your little friends with stories of the big bad supervillain who roughed you up and left you ruined."

"Oh," Barry says, but doesn't comment further. When he looks up, somewhat confused by the absence of bite, he's greeted with a contemplative expression - wrinkled forehead and pursed lips in a way that just _screams_ adorable, "why?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," he offers wryly, ignoring the urge to cover those bitten lips with his own, "kid."

Although Barry - Joe, _Iris_ as he spluttered out one time when caught unawares - doesn't look like he'd respond by fleeing as fast as possible. Barry, in fact, doesn't look like his usual self at _all_ as thoughtful and still as he is, "why are you being so _kind_ to me?"

"Because I'm made of sunshine and rainbows, and exist to bring light into other people's lives," he chuckles, then pauses when he only receives another stare for it - a flat thing, that seems determined to take every inch of him in "...I may be a dick, kid, but I'm not a monster. You go to bed with me, you get taken care of. That's how it works, that's how it would work even if you weren't my-"

Barry raises his hand, and he grinds to a halt. Of course, the much ignored fact - the clocks on their wrists that they never mention, not since the first time. He sighs, to himself, bends his head back over the boy's wrists and keeps rubbing - quick healing is doing its work, of course, but he's never underestimated a distraction and he's not about to start now.

"...I don't understand," Barry offers eventually, in a low voice. He still doesn't look up, "I've been horrible to you, in pretty much every way. If you were to leave me, to cast me aside without a thought, you'd be absolutely-"

"That's not how it works, kid," he says softly, and finally glances up again - studies Barry's face, the pinch and oddly thoughtful wrinkle of it, like he can possibly get a single thing more than he already has, "you want anything else, or-?”


End file.
